I Wanna Lick the Wrapper
by Jetsir
Summary: Response to the kink meme on LJ. Chekov eating a lollipop and someone getting distracted by it. Sexiness follows. Chekov/Sulu


**A/N**: _My response to the kink meme on LJ. Also my first ST fic and lemon scene. It wasn't as awkward to write as I thought it would._

**I Wanna Lick the Wrapper**

Chekov and Sulu's quarters were right next to each other, this and the fact that they shared a bathroom that connected their quarters resulted in the two spending a lot of time in the other's room. So when Sulu returned to his quarters after his shift, he fully expected to find Chekov there.

What he didn't expect was to find Chekov lounging on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and sucking on a bright red, cherry lollipop. While one hand handled the lollipop lazily, twirling it in the air and popping it in and out of his mouth, the other hand held a digital book on botany; a present from Sulu for Christmas.

Sulu felt his cheeks heat up and a woozy feeling settle in his stomach, but he pushed that feeling aside, "hey, Chekov."

The Russian looked up and smiled in way of greeting before returning to his book. His pink tongue darted out to lick the small, sugary treat before putting the whole thing in his mouth and pulling it out. The motion conitued for a minute or two before Sulu realized he was staring and went to sit at his desk, deciding to get in a little reading himself.

The helmsman pulled out a book on Orion flowers and tried his best to stay focused. Out of the corner of his eye he could still see the young navigator sucking on the lollipop, his lips now stained red from the dyes and flavoring of the candy. The sight was very attractive to Sulu, and he was beginning to find it hard to focus on anything but Chekov for the time being.

"I didn't know you liked sweets," Sulu said weakly.

"I don't. My mother sent me a case of these. I might as well eat them. Wouldn't want them to go to waste," Chekov replied, not looking up from his book.

The conversation ended right there. _'Damn,_' Sulu thought. He was hoping that conversation would be able to distract him from his increasing arousal. He had never seen his friend in this way before, mainly because he preferred women (though he did like men, too), but also because Chekov was so damn young.

Chekov was the baby of the ship. He was bright-eyed and eager, if not a little naive. The rest of the bridge crew viewed him as the physical embodiment of innocence. But right now, as Sulu watched his sensual, almost deliberate actions, he couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't something a naughtier behind those bright blue eyes.

Sulu's gaze traveled lower on the boy, onto his bare chest and arms. He was well toned. The body of a runner, and every inch of skin looked soft, smooth, pale...beautiful. What Sulu would've given to be able to touch that skin.

A soft chuckle brought Sulu out of his thoughts. He looked up into Chekov's eyes, there was a mischievous glint in them, "you are staring, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu's cheeks redenned, "ah, sorry. I was just...was just..."

He found himself unable to speak when the navigator got off of the bed, set his book on Sulu's desk, and sat in the older helmsman's lap. His eyes widened, he never thought Chekov could be so forward.

"Uh-" he started, but was silenced when Chekov pressed his lollipop to Sulu's lips. The scent of cherry invaded the pilot's nose and the sticky sensation caused him to unconsciously lick his lips, tasting it as well.

"Shh," Chekov cooed, leaning closer and shifting so their hips ground together, causing Sulu to groan. "If you wanted me to share, you should have asked."

Then he did something very interesting. With the lollipop still pressed to Sulu's mouth, Chekov began to run his tongue over it, occasionally licking at Sulu's lips and encouraging him to do the same. They began a rather entertaining make out session around the candy, leaving them bother with sticky faces and lust filled eyes.

Setting the lollipop on Sulu's desk, where it would most likely leave a stain, Chekov claimed his mouth in the more conventional way, making them both stand and guiding the elder towards the bed.

Sulu soon found himself underneath the younger Russian boy being kissed senseless. Needless to say that he was surprised at how experienced he seemed, but all thoughts ceased to exist when his shirt was pulled off and a trail of hot kisses was being placed lower and lower down his chest and abdomen until Chekov reached the waist of Sulu's pants.

Chekov unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down to reveal the helmsman's Starfleet issue boxers casing his throbbing erection. Slowly, oh so very slowly, the boy pulled the boxers away and took a minute to take in the sight of Sulu flushed and needy. He smirked, then grabbed the older man's member at the base and began to pump it.

Sulu's eyes shut in pleasure as he gripped the sheets beneath him, "a-ah! Chekov..."

"Pavel," Chekov corrected huskily, taking in the other's every move. He then removed his hand and took Sulu's length in his mouth.

Sulu moaned loudly and bucked his hips, making Chekov gag a little before continuing. God, this boy was good.

Ckekov whirled his tongue around Sulu's tip, making him go over the edge. Calling out the Russian's name, Sulu came into the boy's mouth. Chekov swallowed some of it, but a lot ended up dribbling down his chin, forever ruining his innocent image to Sulu, but not in a bad way.

Sulu collapsed onto the mattress beneath him, panting heavily. The only thought running through his mind was _'oh, God..._' Oh, God, indeed.

Wiping his mouth on his arm, Chekov moved his way up until his face was right above Sulu's, he then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I fully expect you to return the favor."

Sulu smirked, lollipops were now officially his favorite candy.

**End.**


End file.
